un verano muy frio
by dalilah26
Summary: candy annie petty y susana era amigas pero algo paso el invierno y cambio el verano


Era un dia hermoso con un poco de calor en la calle de brodway en new york pero el viento algo anunciaba.

Candy era una joven de 19 años, acababa de terminar la preparatoria apenas comenzaba el verano e iría a un curso de actuación que se impartía en el teatro de su padre

Albert Andrew uno de los grandes empresarios de brodway, el era viudo desde hace dos años y era el dueño del teatro "the Dream".

Bueno el primer dia de vacaciones de verano comenzaba y como primer dia la hija del dueño tenia que llegar a tiempo.

-¿papa otro año aquí?

-vamos candy es el curso de jóvenes que ejemplo pongo si tu no vienes, además por fin pondré la obra que tanto me has pedido Romeo y Julieta.

-chantajista

Al final de cada curso todo el alumnado participaba en una obra elegida por el dueño y el director, además lo mejores alumnos ganaban los papeles principales.

-vamos hija mueve te que vamos a llegar tarde y todavía tengo que dar la bienvenida a todos.

Ya en el teatro todos se encontraban reunidos era un grupo mixto de 20 personas 10 hombres y 10 mujeres, que se dividirían en 4 equipos mixtamente.

Al transcurrir 2 semanas se selecciona la mejor pareja de cada equipo y después se hace la ultima selección resultando los papeles principales y los sustitutos.

-bueno jóvenes espero que se sientan bien en este curso y pues espero que les haya quedado clara la forma de trabajo en ½ hora se publicaran las listas de los equipos estaran en el lobby.

Equipo 1

*Patricia O'brayan

*Liza Mier

*Omar Miller

*Jesus Demes

*Alister

Equipo 2

*Annie Brigter

*Peter Smith

*Archibald

*Aleida Newton

*Alizz Ferrara

Equipo 3

*Candice Andrew

*Edwin Cannon

*Alexander Mezz

*Dennis Digler

*OmarWonka

Equipo 4

*Terrence Granchester

*Susana Marlow

*Daniela Maxwell

*Javier Tuker

*Mario Brown

Todo estaba listo alumnos designados y el teatro y los maestros preparados el primer dia se dedicaron a conocerse entre los compañeros hasta el fin de la clase.

-candy!

-annie, que bueno que viniste

-si le tuve que rogara mi padre

-ya viste patty también vino y alguien mas…

-¿quien?

-Susana

-se atrevió a venir maldita, pero es mejor se me esta ocurriendo algo para que sepa que con migo y mis cosa no se meta.

-candy en que estas pensando

-en algo depuse te cuento, mejor busquemos a patty

después de un rato encontraron a patty y se fueron a tomar un café, annie candy y patty eran amigas desde bebes ya sus papas eran muy amigos el padre de annie era el publicista de el teatro y el padre de patty era el director.

-stear!

-¿como te fue archie?

-pues bien, además pues me toco la "prima" que quería y a ti?

-enserio te toco patty, a mi con annie

-jaja esta mejor que nos hayan tocado ellas y no candy

-bueno aparte de eso terry pudo venir por primera vez.

(las primas: era el grupo mas poderoso conformado por patty ,annie y su líder candy entrando a la preparatoria Susana se les unió y asi duraron dos años pero en vísperas navideñas todo cambio al entrar a la escuela volvieron a ser 3 además era malas, despiadadas y lo mas grave hermosas asi que jugaban con todo el que se les ponía enfrente.)

-stear, mira hay viene terry

-hola chicos como les fue

-bien, hasta que se te hizo venir stear me dio la buena que este año si viniste

-si tuve que rogarle a mi padre que tal si nos vamos a tomar un café y ay les cuento

-bueno vamonos

los jóvenes llegaron a un café en la s calles principales de new york, lo malo que como era de las mejores siempre habia fila, ay duraron 15 min. formados hasta que les toco turno stear y archie pidieron y pagaron, después cuando era el turno de terry alguien lo interrumpió.

-hola Tom! Me das tres frapuchinos!

-disculpa ay fila

-si candy horita te los doy y también el de usted

-oye pero no seas…

Terry no pudo acabar la frase cuando archie lo jalo

-¿Qué no sabes quienes son?

-no lo se ni me interesa

-son las "primas", son las mas lindas de la preparatoria

-si puede ser que sean primas y están muy guapas y que?

-no eso no tiene nada que ver, ellas vana a l curso de teatro también

-¿enserio?

-si quieres obtener un buen papel no las molestes

-pues eso lo veremos

terry camino hasta el mostrador de entregas estaban a punto de darle su café a candy cuando el arrebato su café y ole dio un gran trajo, candy se quedo congelada con tal acción como es que el se atrevía hacer eso pero eso no se iva a quedar asi.

-oye tienes buen gusto esta muy rico.

En el labio superior se le habia quedado un poco de crema batida pero terry no se habia dado cuenta, candy se acerco y le dio un beso quitando le la crema batida.

-si, esta rico pero sabe un poco amargo asi que mejor quédatelo, annie, patty vamonos

Terry no podía creer le habían ganado y mas lo beso nunca le habían robado un beso, lo único que pudo hacer fue tocarse los labios.

-guau terry llevo 2 años en este curso y nunca les e tocado ni si quiera les e tocado la mano a ninguna

-que…

-jaja déjalo que baje de la nube en donde candy lo dejo

-si mejor vamonos

Las muchachas subieron al carro para dirigirse a la case de candy llegaron sin platicar del tema y candy comenzó hablar.

-chicas les voy a explicar la fase uno de mi plan

fase 1 parte A

En el transcurso de estas 2 semanas me investigaran todo lo de Susana su equipo a quien el habla y después les diré la parte B

-candy en que estas pensando

-ya lo verán

Candy sufrió su primer desamor lo vivió hace unos pocos meses y todo ese dolor fue causado por Susana, cuando eran amigas las 4 iban a ala misma preparatoria eran las lideres de las porristas eran las mas carismáticas amables y sobretodo lindas. el capital del equipo de football americano era Wentworth Eral el era el mas guapo de toda la escuela conoció a candy en 1º año y hasta en 2º se le declaro, asi estuvieron hasta el invierno de 3º año era un dia frió y era el cumpleaños de Susana candy fue a su casa para felicitarla llego y entro la madre de Susana le indico que estaba en su recamara candy subió abrió la puerto y vio algo que nunca imaginaria, dos cuerpos desnudos en la cama candy no le parecía extraño Susana siempre estaba con todo el equipo de football pero al ver bien se dio cuenta de algo el no era un simple chavo era su novio se quería morir al ver esa escena solo pudo gritarles lo que se merecían.

-Susana!

Went y Susana no podían creer lo que veían candy los habia encontrado susana solo se cubrió con la sabana.

-candy mi amor, no es lo que parece

-jaja apoco te arrepientes

decía susana acercándosele al hombro

-claro Went no te arrepientas de haberte a costado con la zorra de mi amiga pues ya no tienes novia

Candy se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo sentía un dolor inmenso parecía que su corazón se hubiera quedado ay en el piso de esa habitación roto.

Y preguntas por mí  
que como me va,  
haber como tomé  
tantas cosas que hablé  
de la soledad  
que si estoy bien o mal  
que si puedo reír  
o si puedo llorar  
Y preguntas por mí  
por curiosidad  
y quisiera decir  
que te extraño a rabiar  
que ya no puedo más  
o se me pasará  
pero ya no lo sé  
yo ya no siento más  
Porque ya no estoy aquí morí  
morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí  
no estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar  
oigo sin escuchar  
abrazo sin sentir  
soy el único muerto que puede caminar  
Porque ya no estoy aquí morí  
morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí  
no estoy, sólo existe este maldito amor  
que es más grande que el sol  
no tiene compasión  
no preguntes por mí  
yo ya no estoy aquí  
(ya no estoy aquí, ya no estoy aquí)  
Y preguntas por mí  
de casualidad  
si salió a relucir  
una conversación  
como otra normal  
si tenía la razón  
o si yo estaba mal  
no me puede importar  
Porque ya no estoy aquí morí  
morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí  
no estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar  
oigo sin escuchar  
abrazo sin sentir  
soy el único muerto que puede caminar  
Porque ya no estoy aquí morí  
morí el día en que te fuiste así de mí  
no estoy, sólo existe este maldito amor  
que es más grande que el sol  
no tiene compasión  
no preguntes por mí  
yo ya no estoy aquí

**Bueno este es el capitulo 1 espero que les guste por favor comentarios bueno y malos los aceptare gracias por leer mis ocurrencias**


End file.
